Call Me For Dinner
by secondplayer
Summary: Mabel and Ford start to bond over their interest of sweaters and food.
**Thanks for all the feedback on 'Shooting Star May Fall'! And I'm sorry for breaking all your hearts...** ** _kinda_** **.
I love love LOVE Mabel and Ford bonding fics so here I go writing one myself! Don't worry, no death in this one. ****_Probably_** **.**

* * *

Dipper raced down the stairs on a lazy Tuesday morning, he was wondering if Ford was eating breakfast with Stan and Mabel so he could question his great-uncle on Gravity Falls.

" **Great-Uncle F-** " Dipper yelled as he almost tripped over his own feet, drowning in his own excitement. "Where's Ford?" he asked, realizing Ford wasn't downstairs as he crossed his arms and glared at Stanley.

Stan frowned and sighed. "Listen kid," Stan pointed at Dipper. "My brother is a dangerous know-it-all and you should keep your distance." he scoffed as he opened up his newspaper.

"Yeah, you WOULD say that wouldn't you?" Dipper shook his head as he muttered under his breath; _"You were the one who ruined his life in the first place."_

Stanley heard what Dipper said and in rage banged the table, managing to scare Waddles away and giving Mabel a fright. " **WHAT WAS THAT?** " He shouted as he marched towards Dipper.

As they were about to commence a heated argument, Ford came out of his underground lab, holding a sort of monster. The monster flew out of his hand ran across the dining table.

" **WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!** " Stan shouted as he flinched away and ran behind Dipper.

 **"CAREFUL!"** Ford warned as he put his arms in front of the kids in protection. "Don't let it touch human flesh!" Ford commanded as he showed them his gloves he was wearing.

Stanford chased the monster around the kitchen, with Dipper watching in admiration, Ford managed to knock the monster out so it would do no harm to him or his family.

 **"Get that thing out of here!"** Stanley ordered Ford as he frowned and walked towards the door.

"Ford! Wait!" Dipper called as he ran towards his great-uncle, holding a notebook and pen in hand. "Can I ask you a couple questions about your Journals?" Dipper asked curiously as he clicked his pen.

Stanford smiled for a split second, pleased that someone was interested in his work, but then the smile faded into a frown as he knew his past was dangerous. "I'm sorry, Dipper. The path that I lead is a dangerous and lonely life. It's not a place for a child like yourself." Ford sighed. "Well, call me for Dinner!" Ford waved as he went back to his lab.

Dipper sighed, looking at his empty notebook.

"Don't worry, bro-bro!" Mabel comforted, patting him on the back. "I'm sure Grunkle Ford will answer your questions soon!"

"Yeah, or maybe never." Dipper kicked the ground.

"Never mind my brother, Dipper." Stan suggested. "You belong up here with me and your sister!" Stan smiled.

"Yeah...Sure..." Dipper ran back upstairs.

* * *

Stanley, characteristically dressed in his suit and fez, was cooking dinner.

"Doodley doo, cooking some meatballs, doodly doo, losin' my mind." Stan sang to himself.

Mabel skipped into the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for her food to be served. Stan called for Dipper, but got no response.

"Mabel, is that brother of yours alright?" Stan asked, concerned.

"He's a little bummed out about this morning." Mabel explained, twizzling her long brown hair.

Stan sighed. "Mabel, sweetie? Could you do your old Grunkle Stan a favour?" Stan battered his eyelids.

"Of course!" Mabel jumped out of her chair. "What d'ya need?"

"Dinner is almost ready. Could you go downstairs and get Ford for me?" Stan knelt down and gave Mabel a smile that symbolized a 'please'.

"Why don't you get Dip to do it?" Mabel asked.

"I tried calling him but he won't talk to me." Stan explained. "Anyway, I think you and Ford would get along, with both of you being obsessed with sweaters that strangle you." Stan chuckled.

"Okay Grunkle Stan!" Mabel hopped to the vending machine that is the entrance to Ford's secret lab.

" **GREAT-UNCLE FORD!** " Mabel called, walking around his mysterious and dusty lab.

"Hm?" Ford turned around. "Ah! Mabel. What are you doing down here?" Ford asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Uh, Stan said that dinner is ready and that you should come up." Mabel explained, slightly nervous to talk to her great-uncle, not making eye contact.

"Ah! Okay. Thank you, Mabel." Ford noticed her resilience and tried to think of a way to make her feel more comfortable. "Hey! Love the sweater!" Ford complemted her hand-knitted pink sweater.

Mabel's eyes opened wide as she smiled in excitement. " **THANK YOU!** " She jumped as Ford softly chuckled.

"Anyway, what are we having for Dinner?" Ford asked Mabel, as they both started to head towards the kitchen.

"Spaghetti and Meatballs!" Mabel answered, skipping along.

"That's my favouite!" Ford admitted. "I haven't eaten any home made food for thirty years." He scratched his head as he heard his stomach rumble.

"OH EM GEE!" Mabel gleefully screamed. " **MINE TOO**!" She high six-ed Ford. "Stan was right, we DO have a lot in common!"

Ford stood still for a moment, shocked. "Stan, said that?"

Mabel stared at Ford. "Yeah! Is that bad?" Mabel looked to the floor.

"No! Not at all!" Ford reassured. "I'm just surpised Stan would want me involved with- It doesn't matter." Ford showed a small smile. "Anyway, let's go get our food."

* * *

Stan and Dipper were sitting at the dining table, waiting for Mabel and Ford to join them. Stan was getting inpatient and was tapping his fingers on the table.

"Introducing..." Mabel yelled as she jumped into the room. "GREAT-UNCLE FORD!" She waved her hands in the air, got on one knee to make Ford a grand entrance.

Ford walked in, taking his trenchcoat off, and put it on the coat rack. Mabel sat inbetween Stan and Dipper. She looked at Ford and saw he was looking lost.

"Hey! Ford!" Mabel waved. "There's a spare seat next to Dipper!" She pointed to the seat next to Dipper. Dipper's face lit up when he saw Ford walking over.

Dipper coughed, trying to act natural as Ford sat down next to him. He leaned over to Mabel and whispered. " _Thank you_." Mabel winked in return.

Stan smiled, watching Dipper and Ford starting to bond and talk. He put his arm around Mabel.

"Thanks for doing this pumpkin." Stan thanked as he started to eat his food.

* * *

 **Aaaaaand that's it. Not sure why I wrote this, but I damn crave Spaghetti and Meatballs now...**


End file.
